


Take Me Away From This God-Forsaken Place

by Rosemary_Jane



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, I just want them to be happy, Klaus Deserves Better, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemary_Jane/pseuds/Rosemary_Jane
Summary: What if Klaus didn't destroy the briefcase, but used it to get back to Dave?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something on this site. I don't really know what to say, so enjoy!

Klaus shakily steps off the bus. It’s been ten months since he’s been here. Ten months of gunfire, and blazing heat, and horrible bugs, and beautiful, wonderful Dave.

And here he is, just left with this stupid, horrible briefcase. What use is time travel if Dave is dead? If he can never see his boyish, All-American face, hear that lovely laugh, or if he can never feel his strong arms around him again?

What’s the use?

Wait. 

It’s a time traveling case. He can go back and save Dave. He can save him and they can be together again. And if the war is too dangerous, or if the world isn’t accepting, they can come back here. They can come back here and have a little house in the countryside. They can escape from everyone and everything and just be happy together. 

Klaus looks at the dials at the top of the case. One for the year, the month, the day, the hour, and the minute.  
Should he go back and just redo everything? Should he pull Dave out just before he gets shot? When should he go back to?

Klaus fiddles with the dials, setting them to a few hours before Dave– before. Time to go save Dave.  
Klaus opens the briefcase and finds himself back in his tent with Dave.

“Dave!” He runs up and hugs Dave as tightly as he can, never wanting to let go.

“Hey! What’s going on Lucky? It’s like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I just missed you, is all,” Klaus looks up into his gorgeous blue eyes, bright and happy now, instead of the dull grey color they turned as his life seeped out of him.

“Missed me? You just went to the bathroom, Klaus,” God his smile is perfect.

Klaus doesn’t want any of this to change. He wants to be here, in Dave’s arms, forever. Suddenly, he’s interrupted by the sounds of gunfire and helicopters. No. No, this is too soon. The sergeant comes in, yelling to get their gear on and move out. No, this is not going to end like the first time. They are leaving, now.

“Dave, get everything you want with you and meet me behind our tent.”

“What? Klaus, we need to head out, what are you talking about?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“Then get everything you want to keep and meet me behind the tent.” Klaus quickly grabbed the case and some clothes and ran behind the tent. Dave was there not a minute later.

“What is this about, Lucky?”

“What if I told you I could get us away from this war, away from everyone, to a place where we could just be together without anyone judging us for who we love. A place where I can openly love you, and you can love me,”He looks into Dave’s eyes, searching for his answer even before he moves his lips.

“I would go anywhere, as long as I’m with you.” Dave looks at Klaus with so much love and care. God, Klaus missed him.

“Then hold on tight to me.”

“Hey! What are you two doing! There’s a–!”

They disappear in a swirl of blue light, leaving nothing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter two! I working on more, but I don't know how much more of this story there is left. Enjoy!

Klaus is back on the bus again. He’s on the bus clutching the briefcase and Dave. Beautiful, vulnerable Dave is right there next to him in the future.

Dave holds his small pack of personal belongings in his lap, with one arm around klaus’s shoulders and one holding tight to his bag. He looks straight ahead, shocked for a moment, and then starts trying to take in his surroundings. Everything is so new to Dave, and Klaus watches his expressions as he sees the different clothing, the ads on the walls of the bus, and the big buildings outside the windows.

The bus comes to a stop and Klaus leads Dave out and onto the street, giving him a better view of the new world around him.

“Dave?” Klaus doesn’t want to break Dave’s trance, but they have to get back to the house so Klaus can get some of his things. Not his drugs, of course. He found out that Dave being with him was enough to fight off the worse of the ghosts, and distract him from the rest. Maybe if his siblings had shown him more care when they were children, he could have the same escape he gets with Dave.

“Klaus?” Ben. Oh, how he missed Ben. Those two years without him were so long. Of course, he had Dave and his unit, but no one can quite get him like Ben does.

“Ben!” Klaus ran up to him, “I missed you so much.”

“Where did you go? I was so worried that you had gotten into something too strong. I thought that you had died, Klaus!” Ben reached out towards Klaus, and when his hand met Klaus’s arm, it didn’t pass through.

“Ben…” Klaus couldn’t believe his eyes. Had his sobriety really helped his powers that much? 

“Klaus,” Ben stared at his hand, then moved his other arm to give Klaus a hug, “Look at this, look at what you can do!”

“Oh my god, I’m touching you, you can touch me, I can feel you!” Klaus held Ben as tight as he could, never intending to let go.

“Uhm, I hate to break this very touching scene up, but Klaus, would you like to introduce me?” Dave was standing a few feet away, watching the two brothers reunite. He was smiling that sweet, soft smile that Klaus loved to see.

“You can see him?”

“You can see me?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be able to see him, he’s right there,” Dave said. Klaus looked between Ben and Dave, two of the most important people in his life. He couldn’t believe that this was real. He could touch Ben, he had Dave with him, nothing could possibly be better.

“Dave, this is my brother Ben. Ben, this is my… Boyfriend?” Dave gave him a little nod, and didn’t that just melt Klaus’s heart.

“This is my boyfriend Dave.” He saw Ben smiling back at Dave, at the both of them.

“And when did you manage to find a boyfriend in the middle of the end of the world?” Dave gave Klaus a questioning look. He mouthed, The end of the world? 

“Well Davie-pie, there is a lot to catch you up on, but first we need to get back to the house. I think that to really stop the apocalypse, we’ll have to actually work together as a family,” Klaus said.

Klaus took Ben and Dave, and they set off for the Hargreeve’s mansion.


End file.
